Calcium carbonate is a natural carbonate which is present in large quantities particularly in calcitic and dolomitic limestone. In raw impure form these products are used in various industries including the mining and cement industries. In purified crystalline form calcium carbonate is used in the production of paint, in toothpaste, paper coating and sizing and as an acid neutraliser or as a filler in pharmaceutical products, amongst other applications.
Despite the natural abundance of calcium carbonate as such pure calcium carbonate is a relatively expensive product due to the difficulties and expenses associated with conventional purification methods.